


Grounded

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Funny, Gen, Other, POV Outsider, Steve Rogers is a little shit and so is Bucky, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which there is confusion.





	Grounded

It was the funniest thing, like every one had laughed, perhaps a little confusedly but still.

What happened was this, Tony Stark discovered that not only had his daughter been taught to make a bomb, but also shoot a sniper rifle.

The bad influences, Steven Rogers AKA Captain America and Bucky Barnes AKA the Winter Soldier. Now it could be argued that they weren't at fault, that the ones who had taught the young girl were in fact Alternate versions of themselves.

However, no matter what universe or time line, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were trouble making little shits. 

Therefore it should have come to no one's surprise when after a fight with some new villain a reporter asked for an interview and the response that came from Steve Rogers AKA Captain America was:

"Can't we're grounded."

Of course this led to the next question, "By who?"

Which was answered by Bucky Barnes AKA the Winter Soldier.

"Tony Stark."

"And why are you grounded?" Was the confused follow up.

The two looked at one another and grinned, "We taught an Intern to make a bomb out of military rations."

Now normally this response would have garnered concern but it was Captain America, there must have been a good reason, so the reported shrugged and asked a new question.

"So, Stark grounded you?" 

"Yep." Captain American bounced on his toes.

"And if you're not home in the next ten minutes, you both can add a week!" Iron Man AKA Tony Stark's voice called over the crowd.

Bucky Barnes looked at Steve, "Isn't that stupid gala thing next week?" He whispered, just loud enough for the reporter to hear.

"Yeah, but we do have to go back to the tower, Intern is making lasagna, Mama Barnes style. She doesn't serve late people, remember." Steve returned.

"Shit, right, hey you think he'd add time if we taught her how to jump off a moving motorcycle and land on her feet?" Bucky asked.

The reporter saw Captain America's eyes light up, "Definitely. And it'll be a useful skill."

The reported watched them walk away, muttering to one another about logistics and safety measures and he felt terrified for that poor Intern, hopefully they'd be okay.

\-- 

It was quite surprising when the Avengers team appeared a week later at a gala without Captain America and the Winter Soldier.

When asked the majority of them showed amusement except Tony Stark and his lovely fiancee.

Tony scowled at the reporter that asked where Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers were tonight.

"They're grounded." Tony Stark growled out and then glared at the camera, pointing at it, "All three of you, go to your rooms and go to bed, it's past your curfew, J.A.R.V.I.S. lock it down. Goodnight."

The group then continued in to the venue.

Meanwhile back at Stark Tower three grounded individuals turned to one another and burst into laughter.

"Hey, you think we could have a sleep over?" Morgan asked, "I bet we can make smoores."

The two supersoldiers grinned at her and they ran, giggling like children to the young woman's room, ignoring the put upon protests of J.A.R.V.I.S., who, with more exasperation than an AI should have merely sighed and added a week to their sentence.

\---

A/n: well, that was amusing.

Sorry if this came out a little cracky but i just couldn't get the image of Tony grounding Steve and Bucky for what their alternates taught his daughter.

And then it turned into Steve and Bucky using it to get out of boring/tedious SHIELD and related tasks.

At one point they use it against a villain. "Oh you want me to move out of your way? Can't i'm grounded. Sorry."

Like i'm loving little shit Duo Rogers and Barnes with Intern Morgan/Darcy.

Tony totally has a heart attack when he walks in on the motorcycle jump and land training thing but Darcy/Morgan perfected it and it was awesome.

She showed Agent and he nearly died out of worry about her getting hurt. Positive, Darcy/Morgan is now officially dating Agent Phillip Coulson. Downside, Agent Phillip Coulson is probably going to get an ulcer from worrying about his girlfriend doing stupid shit with the two people that Coulson now realizes are the biggest little shits in the world.

Coulson's so over that hero worship now, "Don't kill my girlfriend, Captain America! Or i'll kill yours!" not that he ever says that to him but he thinks it, can almost hear Barnes yelling that he'd be Steve's girl any day.

So, people still don't know about Darcy/Morgan/Coulson but i just had the image of Coulson and the above paragraph and yeah.

Poor Coulson, but yay friendship for Morgan/Darcy and her supersoldiers. And now i'm thinking they have a sibling-esque relationship and exasperated dad Tony trying to parent his three trouble making shits. 

But hey, at least he's going to have this parenting thing down when Pepper and him have babies, can't be worse than Steve and Bucky corrupting his daughter.

Except it totally is.

I needed Dad!Tony, he's a good dad.


End file.
